matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
One Step Ahead (Episode 2.2)
Mission one of Episode 2.2. Transcript Agent Gray: Urgent action is required of you, {Mr/Ms} {lastname}. The activities of the program known as the Assassin have increased in frequency. The components you gathered previously can be assembled to create a weapon capable of fighting him. other operatives have been gathering similar components. However, the Merovingian has once again stepped in to hinder our plans. Many of the components have been stolen. We have a forward base operating under the command of Captain Norris; he will give you specific instructions. Operator: All right, this is where Captain Norris is coordinating the efforts. Captain Norris: All right... we've got a situation on our hands here. I've got teams covering eighty percent of the target locations. Let me see... Okay, I've got a location lined up for you. Here are the details. Captain Norris: Well, what are you waiting for? We've got a crisis on our hands here! Take the damn notes! Captain Norris: Don't just stand around waiting for the Frenchman to come shake your hand. Get moving! Jose Allen: You need some extra help? This showed up the other day... who knows, maybe you could use it. Fabre: All right... we've got our assignment . You've been up against Exiles before. Remember, Ankar secures the exit. Got that? Borngen: No more of that crap you tried to pull last week, Rasalhague. You think that was funny? Rasalhague: Hey, not my fault, man. You should've checked your gear. Fabre: They'd better not screw this up... Rasalhague: 'Sup! Agent Gray: I believe you are aware of your purpose at the next location, { Mr/Ms Last_name}. Obtain the device component taken by the Merovingian. Operator: All right, this is where the component was taken . Remember , you just have to get the component -- any collateral damage is entirely up to you. Operator: Looks like the component has moved . Let's get to the new location. Agent Gray: Go to the location you discovered. Obtain the device compoent . It is imperative that our operation against the Assassin proceed as planned, regardless of the Merovingian's intentions. Operator: Okay, same deal as the last place . the only requirement here is to recover the component. Operator: Looks like a wall safe around here somewhere just got unlocked. Operator: Bingo! There's the component. Operator: Great, take that outside and we'll get an update from Gray. Agent Gray: Captain Stewart is in charge of our debriefing area for this mission. Report to him with your results. Operator: Captain Stewart is in here, coordinating all of the returning operatives. Captain Stewart: Nice job out there, {redpill_name}. I'll take the component. Captain Stewart: The component? Operator: Nice work. Fabre: I can't believe Rasalhague screwed things up again, even after-- Borngen: Yeah, well...beleive it. You see those Exiles pilin' onto him? Bet he's thankin' his lucky stars right now for the emergency jack out. he only got what he deserved , though. And you know it. Fabre: Looks like you did better than us, {redpill_name}. Good thing we don't all have screw-ups on our teams. Fabre: Beware of the weak link, friend. That's all I got to say. Agent Gray: Your cooperation has proven very beneficial to use {Mr/Ms bluepill_lastname}. We are now one step closer to confronting and eliminating the assassin. I suppose you are curious, in your decidedly...human way, about why we are so intent upon killing the Assassin . Whatever his means of permanently killing operatives, it seeems to place a pronounced drain upon the system resources of the matrix . This is unacceptable , and will be rectified. completed *''Episode 2.2: Experimental Tests'' Computer: /usr/bin/protected> !sh -i /root> cd security /root> security> ul all ... unlocked ... /root> security> _ Category:Episode 2.2 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 2.2)